The Scrapbook: ONESHOT!
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: Max had fallen in love with Fang, but was unaware that he was dying. She now has to go and pack up her dead lover's belongings. Tears fall as she comes across something unexpected. BITTERSWEET! FAX! AWESOME!


**HirokoHana: I saw this fan video for my favorite anime -man and it was just so romantic and sweet and sad that I just have to make an MR version. I really hope you enjoy this. Please tell me what you think!**  
**Alternate Universe! Yes it is FAX, but because of Fang's similar looks to a Japanese character in Manga form he is going to be partially Japanese XD**

* * *

The Scrapbook

It was hard, the last couple of days, Max never thought a nineteen year old girl could suffer so much pain. She had fallen in love with someone that was dying, and now she's dying… inside at  
least. Her heart hurt so much. How could he had done this to her!

Max was headed over to her beloved's home. He had no family so she had to collect the twenty-two year old's things. Going into his apartment was like slapping Max across the face. The place  
looked as it always did, not exactly tidy but everything was in its place.  
There were many items from his travels.

Max couldn't help a chuckle when she saw that stupid safari hat he couldn't help but buy at that thrift store.

It was painful to pack away his things, all these things he took the time and money to collect, to care for. The Japanese Peace Lily that he's owned and had been healthy for five years was wilted  
and limp, dead for the first time.

Max heard a noise and looked over to see the Jet black cat curled up in Max's beloved's favorite la-Z-boy, looking depressed and forlorn.

"Hi, Moyashi," Max said, petting the poor cat's head. The cat just hid his head in the cushion, making a noise similar to a whimper. "I know how you feel, but I'm going to take care of you  
for now on, I know you never liked me but can we be friends?" max asked and the  
cat turned and licked her palm, "that's my Moyashi, Yuudai will be happier if you're with  
me, he wouldn't want you to end up in a pound," the cat made a noise as if  
agreeing.

"Come on, let's start packing," Max said as she pulled the cat into her arms and walked off to Yuudai's room.

His room wasn't much, the walls were white and he had rather plain floral quilts on his bed, but there are a few things here that made it interesting. Like the katana mounted on the wall and the  
large mountain of books in the corner, the ancient figurines in cased in glass.

Max sighed as she put Moyashi down on the bed and he immediately curled up on his pillow, huffing, disheartened.

Max started to fold his clothes and pack them in boxes. They smelled like him: Spices, flowers, detergent, and some sort of smoky scent. Max pulled his favorite waist coat down from the  
closet. He always wore this, even in the hottest weather. He would just take  
off his shirt and wear this, not a care in the world.

Max folded it neatly and tucked in the box and sealed it with packing tape. She sighed, her hands still clutching the edges of the box. After a long moment she stacked it in the corner: The  
first of many.

Max then proceeded to empty out his closet of everything he owned. Jackets, sweaters, keepsakes, shoes (he had a surprising amount of them). Max then noticed something shoved into the corner  
of his closet. It was a large square chest. Locked, of course.

Max thought for a moment then realized something. She pulled the necklace Yuudai gave her before he…

The necklace had a fancy key hanging from it. Max had thought it was just a charm, but now she realized it was for something else. She pulled the necklace off and pushed the key into the  
lock: perfect fit.

She turned the key then she heard the lock click open. She opened the chest and saw something kind of surprising. A Scrapbook. It was labeled simply: Us.

Max took hold of the Scrapbook and sat down on the bed. Moyashi curled around her waist.

"Did you know of this?" Max muttered to the cat without looking away from the delicately decorated cover.

Max opened the book. The first picture was of them.

_Us February 15_

Max looked at the many pictures of that page. They were them: Yuudai with his expressionless face and Max clinging to his side. She never really noticed how many pictures he took, but apparently it was  
a lot.

The next page was of pictures of her.

_There's a new girl in town, she's rather cute._ Max read, smirking, Yuudai new how much she hated it when he called her "cute."

The many pictures of her were all taken from around corners, through window, behind bushes…

_She claimed me a stalker because I followed her about, but weren't we friends? Though, today, she hugged me._

Max smiled at the picture of her tackling him from behind, a shocking amount of blush on his face.

There was a picture of her on a park bench, looking up into the sky, a book hanging limp on her lap.

_Her, thinking, sitting. I want to know what goes through her mind._

Then there was a picture of him, looking mad, and another of her, also looking a bit angry.

_We fought today… I don't know why, I barely remember what happened. For some reason I bit her. Since then she's called me Fang._

There was another picture. Actually two cut and put together, to make them standing next to each other. But they were both looking in other directions.

_I've been feeling so strange… she… kissed me…_

Max blushed.

There was a picture of "Fang" sitting in bed with his head in his hands.

_I'm so unsure… about everything._

There was another picture of Max looking over with a smiling face.

_I missed her, so I started this Scrapbook…_

There was another picture of him doing his daily meditation.

_I thought about things…_

This was followed by a picture of him holding her in his arms, she was sound asleep and Fang was smiling down at her.

_And I'm sure that I love her._

Then there was a picture of them kissing in an alleyway.

_I think she was okay with that._

Then there was a picture of them and their friends. Ignis, Monique, Mathew, and Angel.

All smiling and squished into a photo booth, Fang looked less than happy. But Max couldn't help let out a choked laugh. She was on the verge of tears.

Then there was another picture of them kissing. The picture was zoomed in on their faces.

_We announced our love to everyone, today._

There was a picture of the two hugging each other dearly.

_These next few pictures will be my last entries…_

There was a picture of them arm wrestling. The expressions of "friendly" competition on their faces.

_My greatest fears might be realized. I'm running out of time…_

Then there was a picture of them attending a costume party. Fang went as a samurai, Max went as a black cat, she was giving him a questioning look.

_I wish I could stay with her longer…_

Max was now crying. Truly crying. There was a picture of them curled up on the couch watching television. Both at peace in each other's arms, Max was laughing in the picture, Fang was smiling  
down at her.

_Max, if you find this… Remember…_

There was a picture of Max on Fang's shoulders, her arms spread high in the sky, her eyes closed, Fang peering up at her.

_Please, try not to cry. I love you, forever and ever._

This only made Max cry more. Now a picture of them standing together: Fang had the cool and collective expression as usual, Max grinning wildly as a blue bird perched itself on her finger.

_I love her. I love you._

Then there was a picture of them lying in bed, both asleep, holding each other. Max had several blankets on where Fang only had the sheets, but he looked blissful nonetheless.

_You won over the sweet side of me. Perhaps all of me._

Now a picture of the two peering over the railing of a bridge. Fang pointing out at something you couldn't see in the photo.

_You were my everything Max. And I was yours._

Now a picture of just Fang: his eyes were closed and he smiled, small tears streaming down his cheeks.

_This is your kiss from a spirit. I have faith that you've found this, Max._

Now a picture of them together, alone in the photo booth, sitting back to back and smirking at the camera.

_I love you._

Now there was another picture of them and all of their friends.

_Here's a reminder of everybody…_

Another picture of Fang. All by himself, smiling widely.

_I will watch you Max…_

A picture of them, Fang kissing Max's forehead.

_Here's to Us…_

There was that picture again with the blue bird.

_Signed, Yuudai "Fang."_

A picture of Max tackling him to the ground.

_Lover…_

Then Max hugging him tightly, as if he was about to leave.

_Friend…_

And a picture of Fang at the hospital, waving at the camera weakly.

_Guardian Angel._

Then a picture of them sprawled out on the grass, looking up at the sky.

_Always, forever yours._

_I love you!_

And a picture of Max trying to meditate, one eye open.

_Goodbye._

_From: Yuudai "Fang"_

_To: My Maximum_

There were many more pictures and it ended with the very first picture.

_Here's to us._

* * *

**HirokoHana: Well? Did you like it or what? *Glares at Pand-chan***

**Panda Flower: *Swallows* Uh…. Yep?**

**HirokoHana: Are you lying, dear sister? *twitchy eye***

**PandaFlower: No, honestly!**

**HirokoHana: *Stabs Pandy with a spork* That's better. It didn't involve the story at all, she just had that coming. R&R! XD**


End file.
